Election of 2011
by dmwcool1
Summary: The Davis toys have been at Bonnie's househould for a while now and Woody is getting fed up with the way things are running over there. However, Dolly isn't going to take any of his crud. What will happen as the toys take on a little election? Two-shot
1. Nominees

**Hi you guys. So I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I finally typed it up. Just a silly little thing I thought of. I'm not really sure what category to put it under.**

"Dog gonnit," mumbled Woody as his eyes shifted around the room rapidly, "Who's watching the Peas? I can't find them anywhere and they have my hat."

"Why do they have your hat, cowboy?" Dolly questioned casually without breaking eye contact with her newspaper in front of her. It was a typical weekday for the bustling playthings. Mr. Pricklepants was revising a play which he had written for the upcoming Friday night theatre at Sunnyside, Slinky and Mr. Potatohead were competing against each other at checkers, while the rest were engrossed by a television program on the opposite side of the room.

"I lent it to them," Woody admitted shamefully, "I wanted to prove to them that I was a real sheriff since they still won't believe me. And now, I can't find them anywhere. Do you know where they usually hang out?"

"Can't say that I do," the rag doll answered, wistfully turning a page as she shifted her position onto her stomach.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are? I thought that-" The sheriff cut himself off, observing the room. "Oh, wouldja _look at this_? It's a mess! A _horrible _mess!" Dolly stared at him for a few moments, watching him flail his arms around. His thin figure grew more animated as he pointed out the disorganized areas of the room.

"Re_lax_, Potsy," she finally commented, "Bonnie won't be here for another 30 minutes." Woody stopped to face her.

"You don't understand, Dolly. That 30 minutes can turn into 20, then 15. Next thing you know, we hear the car pull in and we all panic, afraid that Bonnie will see us. So then we rush to clean the mess we made, creating chaos. We literally _stuff_ things in the closet to the point where they overflow. We put things in places where they don't belong. And there is usually _one_ electronic device that is accidentally left on. The T.V., computer, _whatever_ it may be, and almost blows our cover. We can't do things like that anymore, Dolly. We _need_ to _have __rules_ and regulation around here like it was in Andy's house."

"Aw c'mon, Potsy, you're over reacting a little," Dolly said with levity. "Now don't frown too much, it'll leave creases on your face."

"We need a staff meeting, Dolly." Now it was the small felted-doll's turn to frown.

"_Woody_," she whined, taking Woody back by surprise slightly due to the fact that this was the first time she used his name, "we've never had a staff meeting before and we are not having one now. I don't know how you Davis toys did it back at Andy's but over here we don't believe in an office cubicle mentality."

"Clearly," Woody snorted.

"Don't be so uptight, Woodster," she jested giving a light punch to his knee, "She won't be here for a while."

"I've held my tongue long enough," he stated, turning back to face the group of toys, "Staff meeting!"

"Oh brother…" Dolly murmured.

* * *

"A week and a half since our last meeting," Hamm blurted as he joined the gathering toys, "Not bad. A new record."

The spaceman approached Woody as he balanced himself on a roll of duct tape. "Everybody's here," Buzz informed, giving Woody his hat, "By the way, I found this with the peas."

"Ah, thank you, Buzz," Woody whispered, then straightening his figure to face his crowd. "Good afternoon and welcome to the first staff meeting at the Anderson house. Now how these things work are simple, for those of you who's never been to one of my staff meetings before. If you hear me announce there's a staff meeting, you immediately go to it. The carpet we are standing on will be our meeting area. Everybody must respect whoever is talking and not throw in their comments while that toy is speaking."

"Why not? Makes things interesting," Mr. Potatohead interjected.

"If you have any questions, please ask me or Buzz."

"Yeah, I gotta question," Dolly projected, "What about me? You know, I've lived her longer that you two. What about my say?"

"Seems pretty sneaky of you guys to take over of Bonnie's room like that," Jessie agreed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oy, it's just like men to mark their territory," Mrs. Potatohead concurred. Buzz and Woody looked at each other and back to the female spud.

"Now hold it," Woody defended, bringing his hands up, "We're not trying to take over anything, we just-"

"Want to control everything and change the system of this bedroom," Trixie cut off.

"No! No no no no no no no!" Woody answered, "We've just observed that the way things are running around here aren't quite working well. There are more toys, more parts, so things have to be scheduled better. Messes aren't being cleaned up in time before Bonnie gets back."

"Exactly," backed up Buzz, "Things just have to be organized better. We aren't trying to alter lifestyles or our socializing ways."

"You know, for once I kinda agree with these space cowboys," Mr. Potatohead realized, "If we aren't more careful, things can get sketchy."

"Well, if anybody who should be doin' the organizin' it should be Dolly!" Jessie rebutted, "She knows what goes on around here."

"Yeah but Woody has the know-how," Hamm interrupted. Suddenly, the whole room busted into arguments and conversation.

"Hold it!" Buttercup shouted. "How about this? Why don't we have an election? Dolly vs. Woody?" The toys exchanged looks of interest and faced Woody who was rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. He then show an approving smile.

"Alight, an election it is," Woody nodded, "Buzz, will you do the honor and be my vice president?"

"Of course, Woody," he accepted with a smile.

"Perhaps I can be your advisor?" Slinky suggested.

"Sure thing, Slink!" Woody beamed, "There you have it; my party ballot."

"Hey, Dolly, I can be you're vice president," Jessie cut in, "After all, I _do _have some experience in leadership."

"Jessie Pride," Woody yelped in faux shock, "You would turn on us? Your own brother and boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Jessie and Buzz questioned simultaneously.

"Don't go there, cowboy," Jessie said, crossing her arms. "I don't wanna hear that word again, y'hear me?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking Woody?" Buzz asked, stifling his satisfied smirk.

"Ooo, could I be an advisor for you Dolly?" Trixie chirped.

"Of course you guys can!" Dolly accepted. "Take a good look at your competition boys! 'Cause soon, we're gonna whip your butts!"

"Ooo, this is so exciting! An election!" Mrs. Potatohead shrilled.

"Well, you heard the missus, it's a race," Buttercup announced, "Woody, Dolly: shake hands with your opponent."


	2. Election Day

"Oh what ever shall I do?" Mr. Pricklepants boomed, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. The civilians of Bonnie's bedroom the next morning atched in silence."I am _utterly_ concerned about the safety of this room. Orderliness needs to improve, but I don't know where to start!" Suddenly, his eyes shined recognition as he snapped his fingers. "I know! I _can_ make a difference! I need to vote for Woody Pride!"

A decorated skateboard was then pushed form underneath the bed, exposing Woody in a broad smile with Buzz and Slinky behind the collector's item. They were throwing confetti as the skateboard continued to ascend from the bed skirt into the crowd of toys formed around them.

"Vote for Woody Pride!" Mr. Pricklepants pronounced, followed by a loud cheer from the mass of toys.

"I hope you're gonna clean up that mess!" Dolly shouted at them from the top of the bed. She then turned to the redheaded cowgirl and the female dinosaur. "We need a campaign manager…"

"Hmmm," Jessie thought out loud, "I've got a person in mind…"

* * *

"Hello girlies!" The blonde doll greeted the next day as she climbed out of Bonnie's backpack. "I cannot _believe _that there is an election here! This is _so _exciting!"

"Yeah, talk about _groovy, _" her male companion commented.

"So here's what I was thinking," Barbie started, tugging out a sack much larger than her, "Perhaps we can act out something. You know, like maybe we can re-create the continental congress back in the 1700s or something. Or maybe, we can so a _song_. I love to sing! And everybody loves songs! Especially catchy ones!"

"And they love to see their contender's human side!" Ken added, "They love to see their choice leader dance and have fun!"

"Yeah, especially since Woody can't dance," Jessie sneered with a smile.

"But Buzz can," Trixie countered. Suddenly, something in Woody's speech caught their ears.

"Can you really trust Dolly?" Woody asked the crowd in front of him. "She has been in power and has done _nothing_. Do you want this madness to continue under her rule? Or do you want the experience and organization of my cabinet and I? We will _fight_ to make sure we have all the freedom we can possibly have while keeping ourselves under cover! And what about the cowgirl? Her temper is shorter than the time we are given everyday to clean up this place."

Jessie steamed from the ears. "Why that little-"

"And lets not forget about Trixie," Slinky cut in, "The only thing she can clean up it the files from her computer."

"Hey! That's not true!" the dinosaur yelled.

"I think I just came up with the perfect idea," Barbie interjected to the fuming females. "Mudsligging."

* * *

"Ladies and gentletoys," Dolly announced as she stood on a stack of books, "Now, I didn't want to steep this low but I'm afraid my opponents had readjusted the bar to a minimal level that even I have to say is short, considering my height." A small laugh came from the audience. "Now, I am about to show you pictures that could be our near future of this room if the Pride administration would take over."

Ken held up a picture over his head a portrait of Woody stepping on smaller versions of the toys that stood in front of her. Flames took over the background as an expression of wickedness had appeared on Woody's face.

"Oh c'mon…" Woody, moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Dolly questioned, pointing to the drawing, faking a fearful tone in her voice. "To have your freedom taken away?"

"I think your portrayal is a bit overly exaggerated," Slinky muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"And you wanna talk about a troublesome personality?" Jessie inquired the audience. "Forget me, lets talk about the space toy!"

"Or Spaniard," Trixie added.

"Oh, funny, I thought it was a _real_ space ranger," Ken interjected, placing his hands on his hips.

"No, no," Jessie concluded, "He's a drunk drag queen." Her emerald eyes bet his blue ones as she mouthed 'Mrs. Nesbit' with a smirk.

"And these guys promise regulation?" Dolly continued, "What about the dog? He can't even control getting tangled in his own _coils_." Chatter broke among the toys. "I will end my speech by saying this. The votes will be counted for tomorrow. Make a wise choice. Would you rather have these _dictators_ control this room, or have a ballot you can trust. It's up to you. Think about the children," she concluded, making eye contact with the peas.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day, Buzz," Woody mumbled to his friend.

* * *

The next morning was the most productive the toys have ever gotten since the day Andy's toys moved in the first time. Many of the playthings had already cast their vote, almost fearful of discussing it with other toys for the fact that the candidates seemed to surround the whole room.

"Vote Dolly for president, she likes your sentiment!" Trixie chanted, "Vote Dolly for president, she likes your sentiment."

"That doesn't even make sense," Slinky responded. "Vote for Woody, he does his duty! Vote for Woody, he does his duty!"

"Like that's any better!" Trixie retorted.

"What's the word, Jess?" Dolly asked nervously. The cowgirl counted her tallies on the paper in front of her.

"7 votes," she informed the rag doll. "And there are a total of 15 contenders that can vote…"

"Ha!" Woody interjected, "Which means that I won!"

"Actually partner we have the same amount of votes as them," Buzz murmured. "The only toy who hasn't voted is Rex." A silence fell across the room as the toys simultaneously turned their heads to face the green reptile.

"I-I don't know who to choose!" he defended, waving his tiny arms back and forth in a panic.

"It's OK, Rex, we aren't going to penalize you," Woody assured, wrapping an arm around him. "Just remember whose the one who looked after you all these years. And cared for you. I'm proud to call you…my _friend_."

"Rex," a small voice called out, causing him to turn around. "What about me? Your friend Trix? I mean, who knows _what _and how many video game secrets we shared."

"That move is uncalled for," Buzz announced, pointing his finger towards her, "She is using the power of persuasion and the use of propaganda."

"Oh where've you been, _genius_?" Jessie sardonically hissed, "This is an election. We wouldn't be able call it that without those things."

"Hey, no need for name calling," Slinky said.

"Be quiet, blockhead," Dolly countered.

"Don't talk to my cabinet member like that!" Woody spurted out. He watched the storming rag doll approach him and cross her arms. She glared at him as her face tightened. "Don't frown too much, it'll leave creases on your face," he mocked.

"You wanna start something?" Dolly interrogated, her voice low.

"Not trying to start anything, Shorty."

"I will knock you down to my size. I'd be careful if I were you, Wimp."

"That's a nice attitude from the 'future' leader," Buzz commented. "It seems as though Jessie's temper has rubbed off on you, Dolly."

"What did you say, Chubby?" Jessie cut in. "You wanna piece of me?"

"I'm not going to fight a _girl_."

"Afraid a girl's gonna kick your butt?" Suddenly, the cowgirl charged after the space toy and tackled him onto the ground. She turned him onto his stomach and pulled his arms back, causing him to let out a holler.

"Guys guys!" Rex called out, causing the toys to freeze in their tracks. "I didn't mean for any of this to start. It's not important who's ruling the room, but rather how we are as a family." The candidates exchanged looks of apology and broke out in sheepish smiles.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Woody apologized. "I guess I can get slightly competitive. Will you forgive me?" The toys nodded their heads in acceptance as they muttered their apologies. "I'm especially sorry to you, Dolly. I didn't want to seem as though I was taking over Bonnie's room. It wasn't my place to step in like that."

"Well, my technique wasn't exactly the best either. You did bring up some good points," Dolly thought out loud, "How about we do a compromise? Staff meetings are once a week. And we can switch who'll be the leader."

"Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays can be my days," Woody suggested.

"I'll take Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays then," Dolly finished.

"That sounds fair," Jessie agreed, still holding onto Buzz. "And Buzz, you're not chubby. I like your muscles."

"And yet they still can't hold up to you," Buzz mumbled.

"Now, Woody, I want you to clean all this up," Dolly commanded. Woody gave her a look of bewilderment.

"It's just as much of a mess of yours as mine," Woody complained.

"Yeah, but today is Friday," she declared with a grin.

**Yup this is my random little two shot. Hope it entertained ya!**


End file.
